I'm Home to Stay
by Lovable Riolu
Summary: Harry Snow is still putting his life together after everything that had happened when he was thirteen. His heart still hurts when he thinks of Kaiden, and his girlfriend doesn't help things. As of the now, he is more worried about his restaurant than anything else though.


**AN: Okay, this is only a one shot. I hope you guys like it!**

Years flew by with the Eppes family. Harry Snow now Eppes was happy to have a family, but he missed his friend, Kaiden, even more. His High School education had been finished within two years. He majored in art, culinary, and business. He also took mathematics, history, and other goodies. The eighteen year old was bored now.

"Harry!" A giggly voice squealed. Harry winced as the girl he was dating, latched around his neck.

"Maylee, get off me. You know I don't like that!" The girl huffed, moving in front of him.

"And why not? We went to the same high school, Harry. You let that stupid ghetto boy touch you!"

"I don't think this is going to work out between us, May." The girl's eyes darkened.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I am. You are clingy, possessive, and rude to my friends! I can't go to the fucking bathroom for five minutes and you demand where I was. I don't have time for someone like that! I'm opening my restaurant in a few days, and you keep getting in my way instead of being understanding!" Harry growled, glaring at the girl, who had just as a dark look. "And I _know_ that I'm not your only boyfriend." Whispers started at that by the eavesdroppers. "Did you think I wouldn't find out about Tony?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Get out of my life, Maylee." Harry snapped, pointing to the door of the restaurant. "If I see you around any of my places, I'll charge with trespassing." And she was gone. Harry slumped against the wall behind him as he covered his eyes. "Why the hell did she have to bring up Kaiden?"

"Mr. Eppes, are you okay?" One of the workers who was fixing the walls asked.

"No, I'm not." Harry looked up. "Can you guys finish up with what you're doing? I'm going home."

"Of course. It's just the last layer of paint."

* * *

"Harry, is everything okay at the restaurant?" Charlie asked, spotting his adopted son laying on the couch face down.

"I confronted Maylee." The man made a noncommittal noise as he leaned over the couch to ruffle the teen's hair.

"Everything will work out."

"I want Kaiden." Anytime something bad had happened over the last five years, that was Harry's want. "He knew how to cheer me up better than anyone. Why did he leave? I thought we had everything worked out, and then he went cold."

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't know what to tell you."

"Does he hate me?"

"No. He doesn't hate you. I don't know what his problem is." Harry frowned, moving so his head could face the tv. "Harry, is there a chance that you may be gay?" The teen stiffened. "It's okay, whether you are or aren't."

"I don't know Charlie. Maylee was the first girl I ever dated."

"Okay, I just had to ask. Are you mad that I did?"

"No." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Charlie sighed, going to answer.

"May I help you?"

"You adopted my godson." A gruff voice said. Harry stiffened as he rushed to Charlie's side, wand drawn.

"Go away."

"I've been looking for you for years, Harry!" The man, Harry knew was Sirius Black. "I..at least let me give you your parent's things, and your vault keys." His voice was full of pain as he said that. "I understand, you have a family."

"Why did it take you five more years to come yourself?" Charlie demanded as they entered the living room.

"I was working on clearing my name." The man glared at his feet darkly. "Dumbledore took you from me. He said I wasn't safe enough to be your guardian. So I reacted by going after the bastard that told where your parents and you lived. I was framed and sent to Azkaban. I broke out after thirteen years, and went after Pettigrew."

"Harry," the teen looked at Charlie. "It's ultimately up to you, but why don't you give him a chance. He may never be your guardian, but he can tell you about your parents." Harry bit his lip.

"Why didn't Salem know who I was? Who am I anyways?"

"You were Harry Potter." Sirius said softly. Harry gaped at him.

"You aren't serious!"

"I am Sirius." Harry stared at the man with a frown. "Okay, bad pun aside, your parents were James and Lily Potter. You were born in Godric's Hollow on July 31st."

"Eh? Really? I've been celebrating it in November." Harry paused. "You're seriously saying I'm Harry Potter, the defeater of Voldemort."

"Not defeater...Voldemort came back a month ago. Its why I'm finally free. Pettigrew was spotted kidnapping Dudley Dursley." Harry stiffened.

"Does he know I'm alive?"

"Positive. However, he doesn't care about America. Apparently you're all too uncivilized for being his followers." Harry relaxed. "I'll send over your things to the local bank. I want you to have everything that belongs to you."

"Thank you, Sirius." The man left after sharing a few stories of Lily and James Potter.

* * *

Harry sighed on his opening day. His restaurant opened in an hour.

"Hey, bossman, someone is at the doors, asking for you." With a deep breath, and forced smile, the young man went to the door.

The man standing there was taller than Harry. He had dark hair, deep blue eyes, and tanned skin. Compared to Harry, he seemed like he was a body builder. He wore a red shirt, blue jeans, and boots. Harry instantly recognized him.

"Kaiden?" The twenty-three year old rubbed the back of his neck. His other hand held a bouquet of violet hyacinth and white tulips.

"Forgive me?" Harry hesitated.

"Why should I? So you can just rip my heart out again? You hurt me, Kaiden, more than anyone ever has. I thought you cared!"

"I do!" Kaiden steamed before taking a deep breath. "I went to culinary school for you." Harry frowned. "Then I went traveling. I remembered that you wanted to have a chef that could cook anything." Harry finally accepted the flowers.

"You have to work a lot to earn that trust back, but I'm willing to give you a third chance."

"Harry, I am really sorry. It's just, what I was feeling for you, would make me a pediphile if I had stayed."

"That's why you freaked out? You couldn't have asked me how I felt and talked to me?"

"I'm sorry!" Harry snorted.

"Go help Ana. She's in the kitchen, and can use someone's help back there." With a sly grin, the eighteen year old leaned up and kissed the man's cheek. "Tomorrow, though, you are taking me out on a date."

"Yes sir, bossman." With a grin, Harry went about getting the final touches up. His life felt right.


End file.
